


thievery

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Will finds Hannibal wearing something unusual.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	thievery

**Author's Note:**

> **fffc's 100th special:** thief  
> also for fffc drabble madness.
> 
> enjoy!

"Is that my button-up?" 

"No."

"Hey, it's okay if you steal my clothes. Whatever makes you happy, Hannibal."

"I thought you'd loathe the idea of wearing my suits, so I went for the next best option."

"You're right I would loathe your suits. But you look cute wearing flannel."

"I am used to better quality plaid. This _itches_."

"Stop being so dramatic. Cheap flannel won't kill you, babe."

"It may as well, Will. It may as well."

"Oh, shut up. I may wear one of your three-piece suits, just to return the favor of clothes-stealing."

"I'd quite like that, dear."


End file.
